Akira Ryoshalde
Akira Ryoshalde, later Kira Ryoshalde, is the Navy Ranger of the Himitsurangers and Rovers. Of the Himitsurangers, he goes by Jet Navy or simply 'Acrobat '''or '''HimitsuNavy '''in other countries. He is the little brother/sister of Stella Ryoshalde. Character History Himitsuranger ''to be added Scoutranger to be added After the transition, Jasmine created a clone of Hurricane Dark to execute him Her last words are "If it weren't for the Jettacostas, I would have not discovered the women I was meant to be." Personality Akira has a fear of Roller Coasters and is usually the shy and quiet sibling in public, with his suit being one of the ways he grows, along with scouting. As a transgender adult in the world of scouting, some are not as open to forming bonds with him, despite coming out his shell (which he thanks the Jettacostas for doing) Suits Acrobat * Transforming Jetta Second Weapon ** Jetta Souls * Machine Manta * Manta Sword and Shield 'Appearances: '''Block 18-28, Ghosts of Dreamland, 29-47, Steel Vengeance, 48-51, Rec 12 (flashback), 31 (flashback), 32 (Flashback) Rover Eagle * Rover Brace ** Navy Daipatchi ** Eagle Daipatchi * Titan Eagle '''Appearances: '''Rec 12, 15, 17, 18, 20-25, 27, 28, 30, 31, 32, 34 (flashback) Relationships * Akira Shinmei -Grand Uncle (deceased-2021) * Megumi "Megan" Shatoro-Ryoshalde-Mother * Taurus Ryoshalde-Father * Jefu Shinemi-Uncle * Stella Ryoshalde-Older sister Notes * First ranger since to die since Bandit ** Since she had transitioned prior to her death, she is the first female since Mika Koizumi to die, and second overall *** This does not count evil or clone rangers like Mugi Grafton * He is the first male ranger since Noel Takeo to have two ranger forms ** unlike Noel, both are the same color and from different seasons * His mecha and side arms are called Manta, which a reference to Acrobat being a clone of Manta at SeaWorld Orlando ** Manta was previously spotlighted in episode 10 by the Cryptid Guardian Manta *** Interestingly, ''Power Rangers would follow suit with Mako (another coaster at the same park) was given the name for Leviathan's Zord * He and Stella are tied at the most appearance in specials at 57 ** 53 episodes of Roller Coaster Crash Course ** 2 Transformation Lessons (Jet Twins, Rovers) ** The 2-part TTFC special Olympic Tides * Akira is a gender neutral name, but decides to change it to Kira to "Americanize" it ** Interestingly, a female Power Ranger 24 years earlier went by Kira * She is the second Navy Ranger (Third if Ahim transforming into KuwagaRaiger counts) to be female ** Unlike them, she is never skirted *** Interestingly, KuwagaRaiger's counterpart was originally going to be female so the Thunder Rangers would have been more of an evil reflection of the Wind/Hexagon Rangers * His initial personality is similar to Elizabeth "Liz" Wakefield of Sweet Valley High See Also * Takshiel/Excalibur-First Counterpart (as Navy ranger) from'' Coaster Force See Comparison Page * McCormick/Corkscrew-Second Counterpart from ''Power Rangers Nitro ''See Comparison Page * Wallace Hightower-Final Counterpart from ''Coaster Force vs Hexagon: Time Flies Category:Transgender Category:LGBT Rangers Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:WWW Scoutranger Category:Sentai Rangers with multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Sentai LGBT Category:Female Navy Ranger Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course Category:Sentai Navy